Rainbows and Butterflies
by Liberty Sue
Summary: AU. During a game of Kings, Peeta finds out a dirty little secret about Katniss. Rated Maturely for Lemony Lemons and Language.


AN~ This is purely a lemony one-shot requested by my girl Supersudz on Tumblr. Her prompt: Peeta finds out (a secret left out here so you won't be spoiled) during a game of Kings, Mayhem and Lemons ensue. Rules of Kings - Everyone takes turns drawing from a deck of cards. You do the following:

**2 - Two for you **  
Two drinks to the person of your choice

**3 - Three for me**  
Player takes three drinks

**4- Four's for Whores **  
All ladies take a drink

**5- Slap**  
Upon seeing the five card pulled, all players must hit the table with their hand. The last person to do this drinks.

**6- Six is for Dicks**  
All the guys take a drink

**7- Thumbmaster**  
Whoever pulls a 7 becomes the new Thumbmaster. He or she can sneakily put their thumb on the table whenever they like. All the other players must put theirs on the table, too. The last to do it must drink.

**8 - ****Waterfall**  
Everybody drinks. The player who picked the Ace starts the waterfall. No player can stop drinking until the player before him stops.

**9 - Rhyme**  
Say a short sentence. The next player uses a sentence that rhymes with it. This goes around the table til the last person can't think of a rhyme. He or she drinks. (Words can only be used once.)

**10- Category **  
Choose a category. Each player must choose something within that category. If you can't think of anything, you drink. (Example: chocolate candy bars: Snickers, Twix, Reese's Cups, Milky Way, etc.)

**Jack- Rule**  
Possibly the funnest card in the bunch. When you pull a rule card, you get to make up a rule for the game. Every time the rule is broken, that person must drink.

**Queen- Question Master**  
The person who pulls the Q is Question Master until the next Q is pulled. He or she can ask a question of another player at any time. If that player answers the question, he or she must drink.

**King- King's Cup**  
The first three to pull a King must pour some of their drink into the cup at the middle of the table. The last person to choose it must drink it. The game ends when the last King is pulled.

**Ace- ****I Never**  
Say a true statement about something you've never done. All those who _have_ done it must drink.

***disclaimer - do not play this game if you are under-age!*** Also, this is NOT set in the "Mine" universe.

See my tumblr - ofdustandstars - for more fun. Enjoy!

* * *

"Peeta, stop," I whine, swatting his roaming hand out from underneath my skirt as I try to knot my hair at the back of my head. I catch his eyes in the bathroom mirror before his mouth descends on my neck and nudge him away again. It's hot and sticky and I really am not in the mood for what Peeta is obviously after. I had thought spending spring vacation at Finnick's beach house would be fun, but I've spent most of my time either trying to wrangle my hair, which has doubled in volume, or desperately seeking out ways to stay cool. One of those ways is wearing tiny, baby-doll dresses that I normally wouldn't be caught dead in. When Madge had suggested I get a few, I told her she was out of her mind, but damn if they aren't practical. For a lot of reasons. Not the least of which is Peeta's obvious approval.

"We need to come here more often, maybe even move here. I vote you wear these dresses all the time," he whispers. I shiver when his teeth graze the shell of my ear. His eyes meet mine in the mirror and I desperately want to give in. They're the perfect shade of blue that remind me of the sky on a clear summer day. His irises seem to burst from the center, the blue fanning out until all the color gathers into the navy rim. Those eyes will be my downfall.

"Where is everyone?" My voice is weak and I know he can see my resolve slipping. It's evident in the smirk he is trying to conceal as he nips at my bare shoulder.

"Getting ready, just like we are. Come on. We'll be quick," he says slipping his hand under the seam of my dress again. This time he's a bit bolder as he grazes the tips of his fingers up, only stopping when he reaches the underside of my breasts. He glances up at me, his eyes hooded, asking for permission. I can feel him, long and hard, against my backside. He shifts himself against me a few times as his mouth latches onto my neck.

My mouth falls open and my head lolls to the side granting him access. I want him. Oh, how I want him. That's never been an issue, and the moan that slips from my lips is all the permission he needs. His hands start to roam, one rolling a nipple into a tight peak, the other slipping further down and cupping me.

"Peeta! Dude, you guys ready to play some Kings or what?" Finnick yells through the bathroom door, startling me out of my haze.

"Fuck off, Finn. We're coming," Peeta growls between his teeth.

"Yeah, I bet you are," he says with a roar of laughter, like he's George Carlin or something.

Even the slight sunburn on my face cannot hide my embarrassment and when Peeta's eyes turn back to mine, I can tell he knows he's lost me.

"Come on, Katniss, ignore him," he urges, his hands still roaming my body. But I can't. He tries one more time, his lips and teeth tugging at my earlobe before giving up and resting his forehead on my shoulder. "Fucking Finn," he grumbles underneath his breath, dropping his hands to his side.

"I'm sorry," I whisper. I smooth my dress back down and turn to face him. The expression on his face can only be described as frustrated. Intensely frustrated.

"You're killing me here, Katniss. I want you so bad. We've known each other forever and you know I…," he trails off, his eyes cutting to the ground. "You know I'd do anything for you."

"We will, Peeta." I have to admit he's making me a little angry now. Like being interrupted is all my fault. "And it's not like I'm making you wait. The opportunity hasn't exactly presented itself yet."

"It just did!"

"Well excuse me if I don't want to fuck you in a bathroom with Finnick standing on the other side of the door, Peeta!" At least he has the grace to look chagrined. I let my voice soften. "It's not like I'm asking for rainbows and butterflies, but I would at least like the first time we have sex to not be with our friends listening in. Ok?"

"OK, OK," he says, hanging his head and chuckling a little. "You're right, you're right. It's just these little, flowy dresses you've been wearing are driving me insane. I've got a perpetual boner and it's getting a little uncomfortable."

That elicits a loud bark of laughter from me. "You're an idiot," I say pushing him away when he tries to pull me into his arms. I turn to leave, but he gently grabs my arm and pulls me back to him. I let him, my hands coming to rest on his chest and when he speaks again his voice drops low and smooth.

"In all seriousness, Katniss, you know how I feel about you, right?" I nod my head even though, honestly, I do not know how he feels about me. I _think_ I know, but he's never actually said it. Even though we have been friends for a long time, it's taken us an even longer time to get to this place. There's been a lot of missed opportunities, a lot of bad timing and hurt feelings in the past. But, we're here now and I think we're happy. I know how _I_ feel, but I've never actually said it either.

When he tilts my head up and places the softest of kisses on my lips, slowly drawing out my breath, stealing it, really, I know. It's there in the way he caresses my face and in the tender way he tastes me that makes me believe that this isn't just a casual fling for him, and that's enough for now.

* * *

Kings is our go-to drinking game. Whenever we feel like just hanging out at home instead of going out we usually end up playing a game of Kings. Within one round every single player is always drunk. Which on nights like tonight is very much our goal.

Finn spreads the deck of cards around the cup in the middle of the table, a huge smile covering his face. But, when doesn't Finn have a smile of his face? He navigates his way through life with a smile that draws people to him. It probably doesn't hurt that he is naturally beautiful and always down for a good time.

"Everyone playing tonight?" he asks as we all filter into the room and take our seats around the table.

"Thom's done for the day. Sunburn," Johanna shrugs, talking of her new boyfriend.

"Guess you're not getting laid tonight," I say to her as she takes the seat next to me.

"Are you?" she asks with a touch of snark underlying her words. She's watched the dance Peeta and I have been doing over the last few years and has said on more than one occasion that she just doesn't know why I haven't "jumped on that" yet. In fact, she was obnoxiously jumping up and down on my bed the morning after our first date wanting to know how big his dick was.

"If I have anything to say about it, she is," Peeta says coming to sit on my other side and kissing the side of my face. Johanna snickers at the blush that creeps up my neck. Even though I am far from a virgin, talking about sex in public still makes me uncomfortable and both these bastards know it.

"Katniss is getting laid tonight?" Gale asks rather loudly, a smirk on his face, his chair scraping the floor as he pulls it out. "Thank god, maybe you can make that scowl disappear for a few minutes." I look to Madge, hoping for a little help from her, but she only giggles and half-heartedly swats at Gale.

"Oh, I plan on it," Peeta says, nudging me with his shoulder. I push him off me. When did this become "fuck with Katniss" night?

"You better make it good, dude, looks like you got your work cut out for you," Finn chimes in giving me a wink.

"Oh, you guys, leave her alone," Annie says coming to my defense. I send her a thankful look that I soon regret. "Look at her, she's wound tighter than a drum, maybe you should take care of that now, Peeta."

"Oh! Fuck all of you!" I say, crossing my arms over my chest. My face is hot and even I can feel the cavern between my eyebrows as I scowl at everyone.

"OK, OK, guys, you're ruining my chances, let's just play," Peeta says, pulling the first card, thankfully pulling attention away from me.

By the time we've gone one full cycle around the table I'm already half way drunk because everyone seems hell bent on loosening me up for Peeta's benefit. Every time a two has been drawn I'm the one they choose to drink, and when Finnick drew the make-a-rule card - the Jack - he even went so far as to make a rule that every time I smile I have to drink. Normally, this wouldn't be a problem, but since I'm about two-sheets to the wind already, I can't keep my stupid mouth from curling upward no matter how hard I try.

When Johanna pulls another two and looks directly at me, raising an eyebrow, I decide I need to set the record straight.

"You know, he doesn't need any help, guys, he was always getting laid tonight anyway. There's really no need to liquor me up for his benefit. I think you can stop now." Everyone at the table bursts out laughing.

Peeta immediately attacks my neck and pleads against my ear, "Let's go upstairs, please." I can't stop the giggles bubbling through me as he tries his best to seduce me in front of all our friends. I suppose this is why they try to get me drunk - not so Peeta will get laid, but because when I'm drunk my inhibitions disappear and I am, admittedly, a much more pleasant person to be around.

In the back-ground, as I'm trying to (not very convincingly) push Peeta off me, I even hear Finnick say, "I love drunk Katniss so much." I fleetingly wonder if I should be offended by that statement.

"OK, kids, let's at least finish this game," Johanna says, breaking us apart. "You guys make me want to puke anyway."

Peeta reluctantly pulls away from me, leaving his hand strategically placed high on my thigh, drawing little circles with his thumb, and we continue our game.

"Four is for whores! Drink up ladies," Finnick cackles as he turns over a four of spades, pointing to each of us girls, already too drunk to care that Annie is shooting daggers at him.

"I object to this stupid, fucking, sexist rule," I slur back at him, my hand punctuating my words as it slams against the table. "You assholes are more whorish than any one of us…," I pause, cutting my eyes in Johanna's direction, ready to get her back for beginning the whole "let's fuck with Katniss" thing earlier. "Well, maybe not Johanna…but I object…you assholes need to drink too!"

Johanna laughs a little and tips her cup at me as if to say, "Game on bitch."

It's not until she turns over the Ace of hearts, her eyes slowly lifting to mine, a deadly smirk sliding onto her mouth, that I realize my mistake. I swallow, fearing what will come out of her mouth. Johanna isn't a cruel person, nor is she particularly vindictive, but with the amount of alcohol that we've been pounding tonight I'm pretty sure she's not thinking clearly either.

"I never fucked Finnick Odair," she says, staring directly at me, eyebrows raised, daring me to deny it. I'm too drunk to deny anything, and when I look over to Finnick I know it wouldn't matter anyway. His wide eyes are darting between me and Johanna and then over to Peeta, giving everything away.

I can feel Peeta stiffen next to me as the implications of what Johanna just said and the deadly silence that has fallen over the table sink in. I glare at Johanna and try to shift myself away from Peeta in an attempt to hide the drink I have to take, but he's already figured it out and is slowly getting to his feet.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me!" he shouts before he shoves away from the table with such force that he nearly upends the table and lunges for his best friend's throat. "You? Katniss?"

Gale struggles to pull him off Finnick, but is finally able to do it before any blood is shed. This is why Finnick and I made a pact to never tell anyone. The only reason Johanna knows is because I stupidly went to her crying the next morning, knowing I had made a huge mistake. It's pretty much a rule that you don't fuck the best friend of the guy you're half in love with. But, it seems like all Peeta and I have ever done is make mistake after mistake. That's why it took us almost four years to finally get our shit sorted out and decide to be together.

And now, all I can think of as I watch Peeta struggle to free himself of Gale's hold, nostrils flaring violently, is that it's all falling apart before it even started, because of one stupid, drunken night in Finnick Odair's bed that I honestly barely even remember.

"So, I'm the only guy in the room you haven't screwed?" he says, turning cruel eyes to me. Everything in me turns to ice. Gale even stiffens, his eyes going wide, and drops Peeta's arms, knowing what is coming next - which is my hand across his face.

"Fuck you, Peeta Mellark!" I shout. I'd hit him hard enough to where my hand is left stinging and I shake it at my side. "You have no right to say something like that to me with as many girls as you've fucked since I've known you. That was the same night I watched you leave with Bristel Sanders, so I don't want to hear a god damned thing about who I've been with."

I can tell the minute it registers with him exactly when my night with Finnick happened. Only two months ago. I've never seen his face a more violent shade of red. I flip Johanna off and then follow him outside when he pushes the patio door open and disappears onto the darkened pathway to the beach.

I find him leaning against an old gazebo that is half buried in the side of the dunes, the only light around us coming from the waning moon. A hurricane had pushed sand so far up the beach that the roof is now only waist high, the inside filled almost completely. We'd sat on the roof of the gazebo earlier in the day and watched a pod of dolphins swim by.

"Finn, Katniss?" he says, a dark heat still pulsating his words when I approach him. "He's my best friend. I _know_ _things _about him."

"It's not a big deal. I don't even really remember it, Peeta."

"Yes, it is a big deal!" he shouts, his voice echoing over the pounding of the waves crashing behind us. "I've been trying for weeks now and you fucking have a one night stand with my best friend?" His eyes, dark with anger, bore into mine. "Please tell me it was just one night," he growls.

"You know, you've got a lot of nerve. I did nothing wrong! Finn and I were drunk and drowning our sorrows after I had to watch you go fuck some other girl for the nine-thousandth time and he was still pining after Annie. Things got a little out of hand. I won't apologize for it. Maybe you should just grow the fuck up, Peeta!"

I have never been so angry in my life, the alcohol in my system only adding fuel to the fire. Refusing to back down, I stand my ground, chin high, daring him to continue. When he doesn't, I turn to leave, not wanting to see his face anymore. His hand circles my forearm before I can even take a step and yanks me back to him. I stumble, my feet sinking in the loose sand of the dunes and crash into his chest.

Behind the thinly veiled fury and jealousy swimming in his eyes is blatant desire. Want pools deep inside me as well. I want to stay mad at him, but the feral passion in his eyes has a fire blazing through me. We stare at each other, the air around us growing thick with the electricity leaping between us. I can't keep my arms from circling his neck as he pulls me flush against him. And then his mouth is fused to mine. Hard, unyielding. Unable to hold in the moan rumbling through me, I open for him. His kiss is deep and penetrating, his tongue searching every crevice of my mouth.

I hitch my leg around his waist, needing some relief from the incessant throbbing between my legs, relishing the feel of him, hard and long against me.

"Katniss," he hisses between his teeth. He presses himself against me and rocks, his hands rough and demanding on me as they hold my hips against him. He deftly slips his hand under my panties, breath hitching when his thick fingers slip easily through my slick heat. "I need you so bad, Katniss."

The roof of the gazebo cuts into the small of my back as he backs me into it. When I yelp, he lifts me up and eases me onto it, but that is as gentle as he gets. He spreads my legs, his fingers digging into the soft flesh of my thighs, and tugs at the silky fabric of my panties. When they catch on the wood of the roof, he curses and tears them off. I don't have time to question his aggression because his mouth is on me in seconds, hands spreading me wide, fingers delving deep. My moan gets lost in the crashing waves and I send up a prayer of thanks that the beach is completely deserted and we have this little slice of paradise just for ourselves.

With each thrust of his fingers the knot inside me grows tighter and tighter until I am vibrating with pleasure. I thread my fingers through his hair and pull him to me, needing him to be as close as possible. His deep, resounding groan rumbles through my core, and my thighs clench around his head as my body stiffens and my back arches off the wood, my entire being spinning towards release.

Abruptly he pulls his fingers from me, and I can't hold back the whimpering protest that leaves my mouth. My head thuds against the roof as I send up an oath to the stars. When I hear the jingle of his belt being undone, I sigh with relief, expecting him to thrust immediately inside me. Instead, his hands, still insistent and harsh with what's left of his anger, knead roughly at my breasts. Teasing me. He leans into me and covers my mouth with his.

"I'm not done with you yet," he growls against my mouth, rubbing himself against me. _Fuck_, I just want him inside me, and when I tell him as much he just grins wickedly down at me and pins my hands above my head with one hand, while the other teases his cock against my entrance.

I think I hate him in that moment, my body aching for the release he is shamelessly denying me.

But he doesn't stop his assault on me. No, he draws it out until I am writhing uncontrollably beneath him.

"_Peeta," _I whimper, as he mercilessly continues to tease me with his cock, mouth and fingers, always changing just as I am about to reach my peak. He's torturing me in the most horribly beautiful way possible.

"What do you want, Katniss? Tell me."

"_Please, Peeta!"_ I beg.

"Tell me what you want." His voice is growing more ragged by the moment and I can tell he's holding on by a thread as well. A small - very small - part of me wants to continue this game he's started just so he can suffer as much as he's making me suffer, but I can't. The need for release has grown too big for me to contain.

"You, Peeta," I pant. "I need you to fuck me as hard as you can."

I watch as his eyes dilate and contract with need. His nostrils flare as he draws in a shaky breath, and then without any further hesitation, he plunges into me, sending quakes coursing through every inch of my body. His thrusts are hard and deep, his hips violently driving into mine.

The air is thick and heavy around us, the cool night breeze doing nothing to stop the sticky sweat from covering our bodies. I wince when the shingles scrape over my exposed skin as his frantic thrusts move me further up the roof. Concern floods his eyes and he slides his hands under me to pull me back to the edge and keep me from shredding my back any further. His hands are smooth and soft and the new angle has him hitting my sweet spot with every thrust. It's not long before I tighten all around him, shuddering uncontrollably as my orgasm overtakes me with a violent intensity I have never experienced before.

"Fuck…_Katniss…," _he groans as he jerks his hips a few times and spills himself inside me before collapsing heavily on top of me. I am spent. Boneless. Sated. "That was…I have no words…Did I hurt you?"

"No," I murmur, still trying to catch my breath. "My back is a little scraped up, but you…no, Peeta, you didn't hurt me."

"Not exactly rainbows and butterflies, was it?" he says, his soft laugh feathering over my breasts. He lifts me off the old gazebo and sets me gently on the sand, steadying me as my legs wobble in the soft sand. He takes my face in his hands. "I'm sorry I acted like an ass. I just," he shakes his head as if he's trying to shake a memory away. "You just mean everything to me, Katniss. We've been screwing up this thing between us for way too long. I just want us to be together without complication. This isn't just a casual thing to me, you know that, right?"

His words have tears stinging my eyes. I don't know if it's the whirlwind of emotions that have steamrolled us tonight or the ridiculous romance of the moonlight glittering off the ocean, but I cannot find any words to give him. Instead, I hook my hands around his shoulders and bring him down to me. The kiss is tender and sweet, filled with everything I can't say. When we part it's the look glistening in his cerulean eyes that tells me he understood what I was trying to say. He smoothes my dress back down and kisses my forehead before saying, "Come on. Let's go inside and I'll give you those rainbows and butterflies."


End file.
